


Looking for a fic

by Create_My_Own



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_My_Own/pseuds/Create_My_Own
Summary: Okay, I don't know if this is the right site, but I remember reading this fix where katara is batrothed to bato as a safety measure and when the war is over bato refuses to end it, so zuko ends up for lack of a better term "buying" katara from him and she moves to the fire nation
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a fic

Okay, I don't know if this is the right site, but I remember reading this fix where katara is batrothed to bato as a safety measure and when the war is over bato refuses to end it, so zuko ends up for lack of a better term "buying" katara from him and she moves to the fire nation


End file.
